leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Draven, the Glorious Executioner/Slenderman, the Forest's Shadow
This Custom Champion idea may suck. If it does, forgive me for it is my first time doing this. Slenderman, the Forest's Shadow * (Innate) - Fear of Death: Slenderman's auto attacks apply a 1 second fear every (15/14/13)seconds. * (Q) - Claws of Death ** Slenderman sharpens his claws gaining (5/10/15/20/25) armor penetration ** Slenderman brutally claws his target open dealing (80/120/160/200/240) (+1.0 per bonus AD) physical damage increasing to 200% damage if the target has more than 50% current health. If the target is debuffed with Tentacle Remnant, Claws of death cleaves dealing damage to nearby enemies and heals himself for 50% of the damage dealt. (CD:3/3/3/3/3) * (W) - Slenderwalk: Blinks to target location silencing enemies caugth in the area for 1 second. Enemies caught in the area while debuffed with Tentacle Remnant Recieve (90/150/210/270/330)(+0.75 of total AD) Physical damage and slows the target for 40% for 1.5 seconds. (CD:17/16/15/14/13) * (E) - Static Sight: Deals (70/120/170/220/270)(+0.8 per AP) physical damage to an enemy champion and reduces the targets Sight Range by an amount depending on Slenderman's proximity to the target. Targets affected by Tentacle Remnant Gets slowed by 30% for 2 seconds when damaged by Static Sight. (CD:10/9/8/7/6) * ® - Tentacle Lash: Deals physical damage (150/250/350)(+50%BonusAD)(+70%AP) to all enemies near Slenderman and applies Tentacle Remnant for 15 seconds to all enemies hit. Enemies with Tentacle Remnant applied will be dealt bonus damage and a bonus effect when Slenderman hits them with an ability. Tentacle Remnant is not consumed when an ability is used on the debuffed.(CD:150/125/100) Build Guide Slenderman is built to be an AD assassin who can jungle with the fear provided by his innate ability and armor penetration from Claws of Death. Probably FM, BotRK, BT, Hydra, Muramana and Boots of choice. Strategy When jungling, you start of with Claws of death for the armor penetration and because it's the only ability that can damage monsters when you still don't have your ult. You can start ganking at level 2 or 3 with Slenderwalk. When you reach level 6, your primary combo would be Tentacle lash '--> '''Slenderwalk/Static Sight '--> '''Slenderwalk/Static Sight --> spam Claws of Death or Get in melee range then 'Claws of Death '--> 'Tentacle Lash '--> 'Claws of Death '--> 'Static Sight '--> spam Q. Remember to put in some auto attacks so they have less chance of escaping. Slenderman also has a very strong presence in teamfights because of his Tentacle Lash and his short-multi target silence and a single combo kills squishy enemies. Le Help I'll be glad to receive feedback on whatever buffs or nerfs are needed. Le Creator's Questions * Should I make the Sight reducing effect of Static Sight passive? * Should I go with my original choice of making Tentacle Lash his Q and is a skillshot? * Should I change his Innate ability? * Should I change his title? * Should he use Le energy, be manaless, use mana or le fury? Le Changelog Category:Custom champions